Journey Friend
by Mathaira
Summary: Being an Account of the Meeting and Adventures of Journey Friends on the Island of Dinotopia


  
Having journeyed from Bonabba to Chandara for the Annual Southeastern Conference for Hatchery Workers, Mathaira eagerly sought to observe, listen to, and learn the material taught during the Conference. Protoceratops interpreters made it possible for the various species of hatchery workers throughout the Island to gain knowledge from Conference presentations. Though not mandatory for hatchery workers residing in other regions of the Island, Mathaira had noted that each of Dinotopia's hatcheries were represented by at least one individual, even the distant Romano Hatchery. Thus she was pleased to encounter her Ovinutrix friend, Ruby, whom she had worked with during her previous service at the Romano Hatchery, the hatchery of her birth and younger years.  
  
Typical of her species, Ruby's body was dusky bluish lavendar patterned with irregular splashes of deep mauve, her neck and lower jaw as blue as the skies of Dinotopia in the warm season, with amber shading surrounding her burnt umber eyes. Her most striking physical feature, like that of all Ovinutrix, was her brilliant red crest, hers the color of shimmering rubies, hence her name.  
  
At 27 summers, Mathaira was old enough to have garnered experience in the field of hatchery work but still considered young by Dinotopian standards. This was a physical state which she expected to continue, having regularly partaken of of A. longevus tea since her twenty-fourth summer, a standard practice on the Island. The nature of her work entailing traveling throughout Dinotopia, the petite hatchery worker was able to maintain a lithe compact build, graceful yet honed for endurance.  
  
Shafts of light and shadow filtered through the rounded windows of the dome shaped auditorium in the southeastern wing of the Grey Dolphin Lecture Hall in Silver Bay, the site of the Conference. Set upon one of the many islands clustered in Silver Bay, the golden domes and spires of the Lecture Hall appeared to glitter as brightly as Dinotopian sunstones. The vibrant white of the massive multi-level buildings edged with finely wrought golden metalwork contrasted with the deep silvery blue of the bay. Sandy-hued walls of stalwart brick and mortar lent an air of stability to the otherwise ethereal architecture. Wide open porches invited saurians, humans, and tangy ocean breezes to enter and bid them to linger, surrounded by the scent and taste of the salty bay. Each strategically placed portico offered an excellent vantage point to obtain pleasure from the myriad of reflections upon the rippling waters. Lush foliage of brilliant green trees rustled softly and swayed gently as they strove to reach the heights of the towering gold tipped spires. Terraced gardens made an elaborate display as jewel-like flowers bloomed and burst in pockets of color amidst the sand-tinted brick foundations. Cerulean waters tinged with the shading of mist lapped persistently at the sturdy docks surrounding each individual island, the gentle swishing sound pleasantly pervading the seacoast community. Finely crafted ferry boats clung only tenuously to their confining ropes, anxious to be free of their moorings, awaiting the moments in which the saurian residents of Chandara would use the sweeping motion of their mighty tails to propel them and their passengers from island to island.  
  
In the subdued lighting of the Lecture Hall auditorium Mathaira's wavy shoulder length hair, seemingly a non-descript brown, would later take on a burnished mahogany hue in the shadows of twilight yet gleam with spun gold highlights with the rising of the next sun. Intense emerald green eyes flecked with golden yellow locked briefly with the burnt umber gaze of the Ovinutrix, both knowing that it might be some time before they would again renew their friendship. Yet their friendship transcended distance and separation, bound together by their calling to hatchery work. Each wore identical neckchains on which hung small cream-colored egg-shaped pebbles etched with delicate inscriptions, the symbol of the traveling hatchery worker.  
  
Mathaira smoothed the creases from her forest green tunic and loose fitting pantaloons, the hem and cuffs of her top embroidered with delicate pale-colored pear blossoms of the type found in Bonabba. She shifted her feet, clad in supple yet sturdy moccasins decorated with intricate beadwork, their tops bearing the pattern of the spiral which represented the Dinotopian model for the passage of time, and reminded Mathaira of the shells found along the northwestern coast near the Romano Hatchery, her birthplace.  
  
Having attended together a series of lectures pertinent to hatchery work, Mathaira and Ruby listened to the final day of Conference presentations, including:  
  
'Comparative Differences and Similarities in Nesting Materials Preferred by Coastal Residing Saurians, Representing Each of Dinotopia's Quadrants'  
  
'Herbal Teas: Infusions and Decoctions Useful for Facilitating the Expelling of Eggs in Expectant Female Saurians, A Continuing Study'  
  
'Possible Techniques for Improving the Survival Rate Among Hatchlings Who Pre-Emerge from Their Eggshells, Including Extended Supplemental After-Care'  
  
The lectures regarding nesting materials and herbal teas were prepared and presented by a talented young botany apprentice whose studious nature and diligent research had earned considerable respect in her chosen field in spite of her youth. Descended from a group of Compsognathus who long ago inhabited the once mysterious Great Desert Oasis, T'eelah's family as well as several other Compy families from the Oasis had dispersed over the years into neighboring cities and villages, including Chandara. Having intently studied the scrolls of Cragnog, who had been a respected saurian botanist in the southeastern region of the Island several generations ago, T'eelah had decided to specialize in what was dubbed 'Hatchery Botany' but whose formal title was referred to as 'The Study of Botanical Specimens with Regard to Hatchery Utilization'. Though the topic may have sounded staid and dull to those unfamiliar with it's intricacies, it was actually a dynamic field due to the ever-changing eco-system of Dinotopia.  
  
The final presentation of the Conference dealing with pre-emerged hatchlings was expounded upon by Rojo, an aged and learned Ovinutrix. His wisdom, skill, and experience were highly regarded among hatchery workers as he made his way across the Island teaching as a guest lecturer. Having previously been introduced to the esteemed hatchery worker some time ago, Mathaira was eager to again make his acquaintance. Therefore after the closing of the Conference, Mathaira bid farewell to the Ovinutrix from the Romano Hatchery, the two friends embracing fondly.  
  
"Breathe deep, travel safely," cautioned Ruby.  
  
Mathaira replied in a like manner, "Seek peace, journey well."  
  
Mathaira approached the speaker's platform and waited patiently while a steady stream of hatchery workers sought council from the learned Ovinutrix.  
  
When she at last approached Rojo, Mathaira greeted him respectfully using the formal title reserved for male Ovinutrix, "Breathe deep, Maestro Rojo," the feminine version 'Maestra' used to address female Ovinutrix. "I am called Mathaira, previously of the Romano Hatchery, currently of the Bonabba Hatchery."  
  
"Seek peace, Mathaira of Bonabba," countered Rojo.  
  
As a traveling hatchery worker, Mathaira encountered a variety of saurian species in her line of work as did other human hatchery workers. Similarly, saurian hatchery workers encountered varying species of their own kind as well as both native and dolphinback humans. Each human and saurian brought with them their own background cultures and languages. Thus many in the field of hatchery work had become quite adept at communicating with the diverse residents of Dinotopia. Likewise, through facial expressions, body postures, a range of vocalization, a form of sign language utilizing gesturing of hands or claws, as well as the universal footprint alphabet, conversation between the different species inhabiting Dinotopia was achievable. Though with the mixture of languages on the Island, many of them ancient, it was often difficult for individuals to understand one another when a strictly vocal form of communication was used.  
  
Before Mathaira had the opportunity to question him regarding the topic of his lecture, Rojo turned to address the other speaker, the young Compsognathus botanist still on the platform and in deep conversation with a female Maisaura. "T'eelah!" he beckoned the Compy excitedly, his hatchling enthusiasm belying his age. "This is the hatchery worker who attended an emerging in the Basin!"  
  
The petite Compsognathus graciously concluded her dialogue with the Maiasaura and jumped from the podium on which she had been perched in order to more evenly converse with the much larger saurian. As she did so the round gold-framed spectacles sitting precariously atop her snout slid completely off. Her rather bookish appearance was now less studious as the glittering eyewear dangled about her slender neck from a golden serpentine chain, its movements in conjunction with her own quick strides. Using her three-clawed hands, she deftly replaced the spectacles across the bridge of her snout, waiting for Maestro Rojo to formally introduce her to the human hatchery worker.  
  
Though she required the spectacles for reading as a result of much time spent studying ancient faded scrolls, T'eelah's far-range vision was as keen as that of any of her species. The diminutive young Compsognathus thought that the golden-framed spectacles gave her a distinguished appearance and so displayed a distinct preference for wearing them. Her other adornment was a tail ring worn near the tip of her tail. In contrast to the shimmering eyewear, the tail ring was ancient with age, fashioned genrations ago when T'eelah's ancestors realized that they were not to perish in the Great Desert Oasis. Crafted from the wood of a downed ginkgo tree and bearing the inscription 'Survival of all or none', it was a tangible reminder of the fragility of life, of interdependence with one another and the environment.  
  
For formal occassions and celebrations, T'eelah chose to wear a banner draped across her slender back. The drape was a woven cloth of ecru displaying on each side the emblem of a single ginkgo leaf which was spring green in color. The ginkgo leaf theme was repeated in the shape of the golden-hued tassels which hung from the edges of the drape. Curiously, the border of the banner was embellished with grayish-tan insects swarming toward the edges representing mosquitoes, a seemingly unlikely entemological choice. However, it was these living elements in the environment, the ginkgo tree and the mosquito, which ultimately prevented T'eelah's ancestors from perishing in the Great Desert Oasis and so became revered symbols of her Clan.  
  
T'eelah's jewelry and attire was set against the backdrop of coloring common to many of her species. Her body was forest green streaked with dark sienna while her underbelly, neck, and lower jaw glimmered golden tan. A distinctive marking, a slash of deep emerald green ran the length of her upper snout, set between intelligent amber eyes.  
  
Rojo's red crest deepened to dark crimson, an Ovinutrix display of pleasure, as he watched his ethusiastic pupil bound over. "T'eelah, I would like you to meet Mathaira of Bonabba, a traveling hatchery worker. Mathaira, I would like to introduce you to T'eelah, an exceptional botany student."  
  
Just as Rojo had done only moments earlier when Mathaira had approached him, the young Compy held out her clawed right hand in the traditional Dinotopian greeting, "Breathe deep, Mathaira of Bonabba."  
  
Likewise as she had done when acknowleding Rojo's greeting, Mathaira extended her own right hand, touching her palm to that of the Comsognathus, "Seek peace, T'eelah."  
  
Unable to contain her curiosity any longer, the eager young botany apprentice blurted out a series of questions directed to Mathaira, "Did you really attend an emerging in the Basin? What kind of herbs did you offer to the expectant mother? Did they help her to expel the egg? Do carnosaurs really line their nests with the same materials as those used by Bonabba's saurians?!" The last question was asked with wide-eyed incredulity as T'eelah drew nearer to Matharia to better grasp the human hatchery worker's answers in the still crowded auditorium of the Lecture Hall.  
  
Surprisingly the learned Rojo also leaned forward, his crest twitching in anticipation, as he was particularly interested in learning more concerning the subject of T'eelah's last question.  
  
Both Rojo and T'eelah had read a copy of the scroll which contained details regarding the Basin emerging. Upon her return from the Basin, Mathaira transferred from the Romano Hatchery to the Bonabba Hatchery, the actual event which took place in the Basin being the primary reason for her transfer. Initially Mathaira had made notations in Bonabba's Hatchery records regarding the nesting materials used by Basin tyrannosaurs, thinking that such would seldom if ever be referred to. However, due to the unique nature of the event she was asked by Hatchery elders to prepare a scroll on the subject. She did so and placed the scroll with Hatchery records in Bonabba. Much to her surprise, the scroll was circulated among Island hatcheries and carefully copied by scribes, the original being sent to the archives of the Great Library in Waterfall City.  
  
Somewhat shy of the unexpected acclaim which her scroll received, Mathaira now blushed at the attention given her by her saurian companions. "Well...actually...though it's not mentioned in my scroll..." Mathaira's blush deepened, "I've attended two emergings in the Basin..."  
  
Both having read the scroll, Rojo and T'eelah had naturally been aware that Mathaira had attended an emerging in the Basin but were obviously surprised by this additional news, chiming in unison, "Two?!"  
  
"What about the nesting materials?", T'eelah pressed her original question eagerly yet politely.  
  
Almost simultaneously Rojo echoed T'eelah's question with his own albeit in a more dignified manner, "What type of nesting materials do the masters of the Basin use? Are the materials similar to those used by the saurian residents of Bonabba?"  
  
As every hatchery worker learns, though all of the hardened clay egg basins are lined with ferns for padding, most saurian species prefer the inclusion of additional nesting materials specific to the regions they inhabit. Sometimes these references are noted in scrolls. Other times these preferences are passed along by the saurians themselves and so noted in Hatchery records. Often individuals who have resided in more than one region will prefer materials from one locality or another though in some cases display no preference at all. Nesting material preferences may not always be based on region but also be unique to a particular species. Detailed Hatchery records are maintained as well as much communication between Hatcheries and also with the Habitat Partners. Every effort is made to accomodate each saurian species. Among the unique preferences which have been noted by hatchery workers, the Brachiosaurs of Treetown, Bent Root, and Cornucopia tend to favor the inclusion of delicate woodland ferns from their mountainous region, while those of that species from other regions are satisfied with woodland ferns from any region of the Island. No matter which region they originate from or reside in all hadrosaurs prefer water rushes to be included in their nesting material. The inhabitants of Waterfall City like dried leaves of any type added to the ferns, as the rustling and crackling of the dried leaves somehow reminds them of the sound of the falls.   
  
Seeing the obvious interest of her companions, Mathaira sought to share what she had learned from personal experience, "As you know, the saurians of the Bonabba area prefer giant ferns of the type found within the Rainy Basin combined with the soft mosses which carpet much of the Basin territory."  
  
"Yes", interjected Rojo, ever the teacher, as he explained, "That's probably due to the close proximity of that settlement to the Basin itself."  
  
Mathaira continued, "It's interesting that this was the same combination of nesting materials which the tyrannosaur Swiftclaw used to line her nest deep within the Basin. On each occassion that I tended her, before and during ShadowStriker's emerging followed seasons later by his sister Dawn Treader, Swiftclaw's nest looked very much like the hardened clay basins in the Bonabba Hatchery!"  
  
Though he had read the scroll, Rojo was astounded, "So she prepared by instinct what we strive to fashion based on our training and references to scrolls and Hatchery records?!"  
  
T'eelah listened intently, considering thoughtfully the dialogue between the two hatchery workers and realization hit her regarding how much she had yet to learn in her chosen field.  
  
"I would...I would like to know more of this...if you don't mind", T'eelah hesitantly interjected into the conversation, her usual studious confidence somewhat diminished since the subject being discussed by Maestro Rojo and Mathaira was beyond her formal learning. However, not one to shy away from seeking knowledge outside of formal education, T'eelah was eager to learn what had not been discussed during her apprenticeship. Not that such knowledge was hidden from the apprentices but that it was not in the realm of experience of the mentors, so unique was the personal account of the Hatchery worker from Bonabba.  
  
"I agree. I would also like to know more regarding the Basin emerging which you witnessed," Rojo addressed Mathaira. The hatchling eagerness in his voice was at odds with his usually dignified demeanor.   
  
"Would it be suitable to both of you if we discussed this topic further during dinner?" Rojo suggested to his companions, his gaze encompassing both Mathaira and T'eelah.  
  
"That would be fine with me," Mathaira nodded to Maestro Rojo in acquiescence.  
  
"Yes!" T'eelah shouted excitedly, causing nearby humans and saurians remaining in the auditorium to glance her way curiously. They wondered at the sudden outburst of the Compsognathus who earlier that day had delivered such a professional presentation. Realizing that her overly enthusiastic reply had drawn more than a few stares, T'eelah breathed deeply to calm herself before continuing, "I would like that. But I would need to gather my things and return them to my home. Does that suit your schedule, Maestro Rojo?" T'eelah queried respectfully.  
  
"Indeed it does, T'eelah," Rojo assured her. "I need to return these materials to my office as well." Rojo indicated several unfurled scrolls on the nearby lecturn.   
  
Rojo proposed, "Why don't we all meet at the Dancing Dolphin Cafe at the time when the sun goes to sleep? It's a popular gathering place for locals. Nothing fancy or elegant but the food is excellent and there's usually some form of entertainment as well. I know that you are familiar with the Cafe, T'eelah," Rojo nodded his head toward the Compy, he having seen her frequent the establishment on numerous occassions. "Do you know where the Cafe is, Mathaira?" Rojo's gaze shifted to the Hatchery worker from Bonabba.  
  
"I don't believe so," Mathaira shook her head.  
  
Rojo gestured in the air with a clawed hand, "It's located on the third island to the west of the Lecture Hall. Any of the ferry masters here in Chandara will know how to get you there. It's a small building overlooking the Bay with a roofed portico extending out over the water. There's a silver sign hanging outside of it in the shape of a dolphin swimming on its tail fins. You can't miss it!"  
  
  



End file.
